Grave erreur
by Ilunae
Summary: Sero avait fait une erreur. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle. Pourtant, il avait bien dû en faire une pour se retrouver dans cette situation.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Seroroki est mentionné aussi.

* * *

Sero avait fait une erreur. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle. Pourtant, il avait bien dû en faire une pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Il ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de son camarade et ami.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était arrivé dans la salle commune et avait vu Bakugou assis sur le canapé. Sero était donc allé vers lui pour lui parler.

"Salut, mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de Deku !"

Sero resta coi pendant un moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Pourquoi son ami lui avait sorti ça. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait, pas s'il était amoureux de son ami d'enfance. Il ne savait pas très bien quelle genre de relation ces deux-là avaient mais, il préférait ne pas s'en occuper.

Alors qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de Bakugou ?

"Euh... D'accord ! C'est très bien, Bakugou ! Moi non plus !"

En l'espace de quelques secondes, son ami s'était levé, l'avait attrapé par le col et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"Pourquoi ? Tu devrais l'être, pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Deku ?"

"Mais rien du tout... Tu sais bien que je..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bakugou se remit à parler. Il se mit à lui énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait être amoureux de Deku.

Deku était le mec le plus adorable de la classe. Ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'il parlait des héros, étaient magnifiques. Ses tâches de rousseurs ressemblaient à une pluie d'étoiles sur ses joues. Ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens lui donnaient un air négligé. Ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable.

Il s'entraînait beaucoup et avait beaucoup de muscles. Deku avait aussi un bon jeu de jambes et un cul magnifique. Son physique était donc absolument parfait d'après Bakugou.

Il n'y avait cependant pas que cela. Deku faisait aussi partie des meilleurs élèves de la classe parce qu'il était très intelligent. Il analysait tous les mouvements et ses camarades et pouvait établir une bonne stratégie. Quand il ne fonçait pas dans le tas et ne se pétait pas les os.

Il avait aussi un très bon alter. Pour cette raison, il faisait partie des plus forts de la classe et, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. Bien sûr, Bakugou était l'un des rares à être plus forts que lui.

De plus, cet idiot n'était pas foutu de nouer sa cravate correctement. Ce qui bien sûr le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux de Bakugou. Il avait aussi cette habitude de marmonner. Encore un autre défaut qui le rendait encore plus charmant.

En entendant cela, Sero se dit que pour un type qui n'était pas amoureux de Midoriya, Bakugou avait l'air d'être sacrément accro. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de lui faire la remarque. Il ne devait pas encore s'en être rendu compte et, Sero n'avait pas envie de provoquer encore plus sa colère.

Ensuite, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son camarade. Il devrait être plutôt content que Sero ne fût pas amoureux de Midoriya. Comme cela, il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de la compétition.

Alors Sero ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire comme erreur. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne rien répondre à Bakugou, en fait. Il sentait que s'il avait dit que lui était amoureux de Midoriya, il s'en serait pris encore plus dans la figure.

"Alors, tu peux me dire ce qui ne te plaît pas chez Deku ?"

"Mais rien ! C'est un bon ami ! Puis, tu sais bien que je sors déjà avec Todoroki !"

"Oh ! C'est vrai !" dit son camarade en le lâchant. "Désolé !"

Ce n'était pas toujours les jours qu'il était possible d'entendre Bakugou s'excuser. En tout cas, Sero avait retenu la leçon. La prochaine fois que son ami mentionnerait le nom de Deku, il fuirait le plus loin possible.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
